Teen Titans run- As the Rose grows
by nhrynchuk
Summary: I don't own the characters, it's owned by DC Comics. These take place after events from TT #22 of the New 52.
1. Help from the Knight

**Teen Titans**

Raven: *They do not trust me. There's no reason they should. It was my father who tried to rule over this world. And for a while, I worked alongside him. Yet they have invited me here, to live in their home, along with Beast Boy. I feel anger towards me from Wonder Girl. She hasn't trusted me from the moment she saw me.*

RR: "Alright, we're going to have to make some changes to the ship. We have extra people staying here. For the moment, Beast Boy and Raven can sleep in the living room. Superboy still has his own place to live. Right now though, we need to head back out. I received a tip before Trigon invaded that a weapons shipment would be arriving tonight. We need to be the ones to go out and stop it."

KF: "Look Red, love ya and all bud, but we're all dead tired. Fighting demonic overlords and three of his kids plus being possessed kinda does that to you. No offense Rave." Raven shrugs a bit

RR: "Fine, I'll on my own. I've got no problem with that."

Cassie: "In your dreams bird-boy. You're the leader of this team, we can't have you going off and dying on us. I'll go with you.

RR: "Alright. I'm heading out now though. Meet you at the harbor in half an hour. I'm going to look around the area, investigate a bit." RR walks out

Kon: "I need to get back to my place. There's stuff I need to do most likely. Call me if you need me." Superboy flies off as Miguel, Bart and Kiran walk to their rooms, leaving Cassie and Raven alone with Beast Boy.

Gar: Looking between the two "Um… hey, guys, Bart, Miguel, wait up! Please?" He runs out of the room as the two women glare at one another

Cassie: "Look, we don't need you here. We're tight around the place as it is. Why Red said you could stay beats me. He trusts you only because you helped. I'm not so easy to fool. Stay out of my way."

Raven: "I do not understand why you still refuse to trust me. I aided you in defeating my father. You could at least show some consideration towards me if you weren't so stubborn."

Cassie: "Whatever. This conversation isn't over. But right now, Red needs my help with his crap."

Raven: "You try to act as if you do not care for the boy, yet you can't hide emotions from me. I am an empath. I can feel everything you all feel. Your heart leaps at spending time with him, does it not? I have a feeling I am not the first to notice how you two act towards one another. Goodnight." Raven walks off, Cassie glaring at her before she flies off

-Not too long later, New York harbor-

RR: "You're late." He steps out from the shadows, looking at Cassie as she lands

Cassie: "Raven and I had a small talk before I came here. Nothing important." He nods a bit, looking out at the water

RR: "You're lucky. The boat is late as well. It's going to be holding some dangerous stuff. Weapons most likely. They'll probably test them out of us. I also heard that there's some sort of ice cream on that ship called Black Ice. It's apparently been created to get children addicted and then they work for whoever holds the supply so they get more."

Cassie: "People nowadays really are sick in the head, aren't they?" She crosses her arms over her chest, following his gaze.

RR: "Ship is coming in from the southeast. 'El pingüino'. But.. That translates to..."

Voice from behind: "The Penguin. Red Robin, what are you doing here? I didn't give you that information so you could stop this shipment. I told you so you could stay out of my way." Batman looks down at the two.

RR: "You mean like you wanted me to stay out of your way when you were taking apart Frankenstien's monster?" Cassie gives off a confused look "I'll explain later. And this isn't your city. Go back to Gotham. We've got work to do." As the ship docks, the three move toward it

Batman: "At least let me join you this one time. We need to have a chat anyways."

Cassie: "Look Batman, you can tag along this time, but after that I suggest you-"

RR: "Fine. Let's just get this done."

They crew members shout out orders as the three descend upon them. RR watches as they break open the crates and fire at them, just as he had suspected they would. They were firing practice. Good. As they landed Cassie rushed towards one of the men and grabs his gun, smashing it against the mans head. RR and Batman land on two men in sync, leaping forwards and graabing the man in front of thems heads, moving them towards one another and knocking the two heads together. Completely mirroring one another. Cassie lifted up a crate, throwing it at three men, watching it land on them. As one of the crew members shot at her, she used her gauntlets to deflect the bullets, glaring at the man. RR leapt behind the man, sweeping his legs from under him, watching the man hit his head and get knocked out cold. Batman threw his batarangs from his utility belt, hitting three men in their necks, knocking them out. As the last crew member falls, The Penguin steps out from behind the door, glaring.

Penguin: "Oi! What the bloody hell is going on out here?! Get your asses in gear!" He notices the bodies on the ground and looks up to see RR rushing forward, grabbing him by his collar and slamming him against the steel door.

Cassie: "Red!"

Batman: "Robin! Put him down!" RR glares up at the short man, who is grinning evilly.

Penguin: "My my, looks like someone has a mighty big grudge against me don't he? What'd I do to ya lad? Break your leg? Arm? Steal somethin' from ya? Bett'r yet, take someone? That's gotta be it. Who was it? Sister? Brother? Or you parents?" RR growls and drops him to the ground walking off as Penguin chuckles "Too chicken to finish me off eh? Can't say I'm surprised." RR turns around and slams his fist into Penguin's face, knocking him out.

Cassie: "Red..?" She reaches out to put her hand on his shoulder but he starts to walk off

RR: "The yacht. Now. Batman and I need to discuss some things."

Cassie: "Fine, I'll meet you two there." As she flies off she pulls out her phone "Kon. We'll need you at the yacht. Yeah, I know you just left but... Shut up and get your ass there."

Batman: "Tim. This team of yours.."

RR: "Not now. You can lecture me all about it when we get back to the yacht." He glares at Batman before shooting off a grappling hook.

-Back at the yacht-

Kon: "I don't understand why you needed me here Cassie."

Cassie: "Because, you have the tactile telekinesis, you can see through whatever you're touching. Now look, see if you can hear what they're saying." He shakes his head

Kon: "I've worked with Batman before. If he's here then something is wrong. He'll probably use Red Robin as some sort of distraction.." He says, recalling the battle again H'el

Cassie: "I don't care!"

Miguel: "We should not intrude Cassie, they could be thinking of a battle plan against some evil crime lord from Gotham.."

Cassie: "Fine..." She glares, walking off to train

-RR's room-

Batman: "Tim, this team of yours needs to be disbanded. None of you know what you're doing. You can't just put on a costume and call yourself a hero. That Kid Flash caused a debacle in Westchester not too long ago. Take this team down, or the Justice League will. Do these kids even know your real name? Or do they only know you as Red Robin?"

RR: "Bruce, that isn't your call. These people, my _friends_, saved a bunch of metahuman teenagers from a secret organization called N.O.W.H.E.R.E. Ever heard of them? Doubtful, but they're on the government's payroll. They kidnapped some of those kids. We're out there to protect those kids, because all of you up in that satellite of yours don't even think about people our age. You're too busy saving the world. So, unless you have any other lies or secrets you've kept from me concerning your little rogue's gallery I suggest you leave."

The two glare at each other before Batman walks to the window and leaps out, an engine revving as he speeds off. RR shakes his head a bit, changing and walking to the training room to find Cassie there.

Cassie: "Your friend already leave? Too bad, he seemed like such a great guy." The sarcasm in her voice could be detected on the other side of the world.

RR: "He didn't belong here. He tried to tell me that this team shouldn't be together, and that if I didn't disband us, he and the Justice League would." He walked over to a punching bag, and started to swing his fists and legs hard and fast, glaring.

Cassie: "The Justice League? They could hardly stop that invasion a few years back. What makes them think they can stop us?" She runs on a treadmill next to him, looking towards him

RR: "Some of them have the same abilities as us. They know their powers better than you all know your own. And they're all powerful, and highly respected. To the world we're delinquents."

Cassie: "That doesn't mean anything. We're a good team. We can take them down if they try anything. You're a strategist. No offense Red, but-"

RR: "Tim…"

Cassie: "What..?"

RR: "My real name is Tim Drake." He hits the punching bag one last time, looking at her. I trust you with my name. And soon, I will with everyone else as well. Goodnight." He turns and walks out of the training room.


	2. Team's Security

**Teen Titans 2**

Cassie: *He told me his real name…. Why?" She stared at him as she walks off before chasing after him, running in front of him. "Red… I mean, Tim." Already calling him something other than Red felt weird. "What's with the change of heart? Why tell me your name?"

Tim: "You've been a part of this team since it started. I've trusted you since you helped me take down the chopper in California. You may not have thought you were an actual Teen Titan until after the battle against Kon, but you're technically one of the first three members. Miguel being the third." He walked past her, continuing to his room

Cassie: "So I'm guessing the name stays between the two of us?" She calls out to him as he walks off, raising his hand with a thumbs up. She shakes her head a bit, walking off to her own room.

-The next morning-

Raven and Gar walk into the yacht's kitchen, with Tim alone in a corner, Bart and Kiran sitting next to one another at a table, with Cassie Kon and Miguel at another. Gar sits next to Kon and Raven observes everyone.

Raven: "Good morning everyone." Tim, Cassie, Kiran and Bart all glares at her at once.

Gar: "Well, don't need to be an empath to feel that tension. Feels like I just stepped into a soap opera…" Kon looks at him with a raised eyebrow "Last place I lived at didn't have a lot of channels… Only thing to watch."

Miguel: "Alright Red, you called this team meeting, what's going on? Has to be serious to an extent."

Tim: "Look. A lot has happened and to all of you, I'm sorry. Obviously, had I been in control of my actions, we wouldn't be here now. It wouldn't have happened."

Bart: "Could you hurry up and get to the point already?" He looks at Tim, glaring

Tim: He returns the glare before looking back to the group. "Right. Last night when Batman was here, he threatened to take us down with the Justice League. We all have counterparts on that team that mirror us in a way. Batman and I are both teams' strategists."

Miguel: "Madre de dios. Can he try something other than intimidation? It's old. No offense Red." He shrugs a tiny bit

Tim: "None taken. The point is we need to learn how to work together without needed attack patterns. It makes us vulnerable, though it keeps us on the same page."

Kon: "So you're suggesting that we start to learn each other's moves like 'we know the back of our hand' correct?"

Tim: "Exactly Kon. This reminds me that you need a new name. I'm getting tired of thinking about Star Trek every time I say your name."

Miguel: "How about… Conner?" Tim and Kon both make weird faces

Kon: "How about we'll put that one under maybe?" He rolls his eyes, looking away

Kiran: "I actually like it." She says smiling a bit. Bart looks over at her and glares slightly "Sorry..."

Tim: "Anyways, I have a new mission for us. It's a simple security job, which will give us all more than enough time to speak with our partners, giving us time to learn about one another. We'll be switching who we're partnered with every half hour, so get in more than enough information."

Bart: "How about you Mr. Secrets? You going to tell us anything about yourself?"

Tim glares at Bart as Gar jumps up with his arm raised.

Gar: "Please tell me I can be a fly on the wall!" He smiles and everyone stares at him "Oh c'mon! That was hilarious! You all know it also."

Cassie: "Anyways..." Gar sits down, grumbling to himself. "Who are we protecting? Has to be some hotshot. Please tell me it isn't Bruce Wayne."

Tim: He looks at her with a raised eyebrow "Not that there's anything wrong with Wayne, he has Batman in Gotham though. We're protecting the CEO of Stagg Industries, Simon Stagg."

Miguel: "We're protecting that culo?" He stands up, glaring "He tore down homes in my village for one of those factories!"

Tim: "That's why he has a contract out for his death. I'm hoping that if I can get close enough, I can hack into his systems and see what illegal dealings he's been up to. Get changed, I'll meet you all here later for a debriefing."

-Stagg Mansion, 11:43 PM-

Miguel and Cassie fly above the mansion, while Tim and Raven stand on the rooftop, looking down. Bart runs from one area to the next, while Kiran flies next to him as he speeds around. Kon and Gar aren't seen.

Miguel: "So Cassandra, what about your parents?" He asks as he sits on one of his psionic brick walls, flying next to her

Cassie: "My mom is an archeologist. She would always take me along on expeditions with her, though she didn't always have time for me. So I got into a bad habit of stealing treasures from museums. I… don't know my father. But Trigon mentioned him. So I have a feeling I need to ask my mom some questions about him. Maybe…"

Miguel: "You sound somewhat worried. Not something I've ever heard from you before." He looks somewhat concerned

Cassie: "I've tried staying away from learning about my father. He left us, so he obviously didn't care. Least, that's what I grew up thinking. But Trigon said I'd have been more powerful had he raised me. Who knows what that means?"

Miguel: "Well, I assume you'll be leaving for a bit then.. That is saddening. I enjoy your company quite a bit actually."

Cassie: "Please, no way in hell am I leaving the yacht. I'll have my mom come visit. See if we can tone down some of the super powers when, and if she ever shows up. The two of us haven't exactly been on speaking terms since I disappeared."

-Bart and Kiran-

Bart: "So, anything else I need to know about you? Or do I need Raven to tell me more about you herself?"

Kiran: "Bart, you need to stop this. I made a mistake. I do not plan on ever making it again."

Bart: "Yeah sounds great. So you had already planned on it once then?" He looks at her as he stops, crossing his arms over his chest

Kiran: "If you do not wish for me to be here then why did you drag me away from everyone else?"

Bart: "Didn't want to take the chance of you getting with Superboy or Beast Boy next. Or is it only Red Robin you want?"

Kiran: "You are being ridiculous! I want to be with you. Red Robin caught me off guard. I was surprised, and it was not intended to happen at all." She turns and flies off quickly.

-Red Robin and Raven-

Tim: "Why did you tell them? I'm not saying what you did was wrong. They should know, but why? I can hardly remember doing all of it. How do you know it?"

Raven: "Trigon is my father. He told me his plans from the beginning. After I fought beside you and Beast Boy, I realized that they were unaware of what had happened. They needed to know."

Tim: "Like I said, I agree that they needed to know. I just…" He looks up at Cassie as her and Bunker fly above "Nothing."

Raven: She watches as Kiran flies away from Bart "I know how you feel about Cassie. Being an empath, it is one of my abilities. I know that you-"

Tim: "No offense Raven, but after everything that's happened lately, I'd rather that sentence not be finished." He stands up to his full height as a crash is heard "What the hell?" He speaks into his comm. link "Superboy, what the hell happened?"

Kon: "Red, we've got a problem…"

-Superboy and Simon Stagg looking over at a nearby window-

"We've just gotten a visitor."

Tim: "Who is it?"

Kon: "I'll give you a hint, we've dealt with her before, and she's got a couple of thorns…" Superboy flies backwards as Rose leaps at him, lighting flashing.


	3. Enter the Rose

**Teen Titans 3**

-Stagg Mansion, 11:56 PM-

Rose: "Really Superboy? Thorns? Do you have any idea how sick and tiring that joke is?" She glares at him, slashing an 'x' into his chest, some blood running from the wound. "What? Little bird brat leave you in here to protect the billionaire moron on your own?"

Kon: He flies up, his eyes glowing red as he smirks down at her "Please, you've met Red Robin before. Does he really seem _that_ stupid to you?"

Gar: "Boo-yah!" Gar calls out, shifting from a fly into a stag, head butting her away from Simon Stagg. He turns back into his human form "And that's for your father killing Terra!" He smirks slightly "I think I made a great fly on the wall, don't you?"

Stagg: "Would the two of you stop yapping and pay attention? She's getting back up!"

Rose: She chuckles as she stands back up, glaring at Gar and Kon "News flash, your little girlfriend isn't dead. But soon? You will be!" She leaps at him, her swords raised above her heard

Bart: "How about a different Flash? Kid Flash!" He races in and slams his shoulder into her, knocking her into a wall. Behind him Gar stares, muttering 'Terra isn't dead..?'

Rose: "Oh, I remember you. The Speedster. Tell me Kid Flash, are you fast at everything, or is it only running?" The others run and fly in through the doors, seeing Rose "Oh look, the whole gangs here! Blondie, I'm saving you for last. I remember you slamming my head into a wall and knocking me out."

Cassie: "Don't get your hopes up. I'll do it to you again in a heartbeat."

Tim runs at her and her swords clash against his staff. Bart runs at her from behind but she flips backwards, causing Bart to crash into Tim. Gar charges at her as a rhino as Cassie flies towards her. Cassie tries hitting her but she ducks, watching Cassie hit Gar, smashing him into the ground. Rose brings her knee up quickly into Cassie's gut before she gets shot by Kiran, throwing her into a wall.

Kiran: "Rose, I will not let you hurt my friends, and I will not let you hurt Kid Flash most of all."

Rose: "Kid Flash? The hottie in yellow and red? Please tell me he seriously didn't lower himself to your standards. I think he'd look much better if he had someone with silver hair instead of smoke for hair." She smirks

Kiran: He eyes glow a blinding white as she shoots towards Rose, flying through the window with her "I will not let you disrespect me in front of Kid Flash like that once again!"

Rose: "Trust me Kiran; I have my eyes on a different boy. You can keep yours all to yourself. I want the one in red and black!" she says, looking over Kiran's shoulder as Tim and Kon fly out the window.

Raven: She appears behind the two, opening her cape up as her soul self shot out, flying towards the two and breaking them apart "Be at peace Solstice. She only wishes to anger you, giving her opportunity to strike you while you are vulnerable."

Rose: "Just had to go and ruin the fun, didn't you… Who are you? You're new. Doesn't matter, you won't be around long enough to be recognized as important." After landing on her feet she throws one of her swords at Raven, only to see it blocked by one of Bunker's psionic brick walls "Ugh. Seriously, did they have to be purple? I hate that color. Just gives me another reason to kill you."

Miguel: "I'm sorry you don't approve of my powers, but that really isn't either one of our calls. It's all up to what the big man has in store."

Rose: "Big man? Oh jeez you're one of those religious nuts, aren't you? Well you just keep on piling up the reasons for me to sever your head. I'm an atheist purple boy."

Miguel: "You're a what? You walk among people with our abilities and you're an-" His sentence is cut short as she kicks him in his gut.

Rose: "Hm. Guess he can shut up. Just had to find the right switch." She smirks before Bart runs around her, slowly lifting her into the air "Oh great. You're back." She rolls her eyes before throwing a knife at the whirlwind, actually hitting Bart. He comes to a crippling halt as he hits the ground, tumbling all the way through to the mansion wall. She lands on her feet, a pleased look on her face "Well I didn't expect that to work."

Cassie: "It's the last thing you'll do that works." She flies towards Rose, her fist raised in the air before Superboy hits her, smashing her into the ground.

Tim: "Cassie!" He flies over to her, kneeling beside her "You better have one good reason for doing that Superboy." He stood up and glared at him, Superboy's eyes glowing red in an attempt at intimidating Tim.

Kon: "Why is she attacking us? Why isn't she with Harvest instead?" He looks at her, his eyes returning to normal "Nobody else, not even you Red Robin, even considered these questions!" Tim looks down, Cassie's arm around his shoulder as he helps her stand.

Gar: He groans as he slowly stands, wobbling to his feet. "Anyone get the license plate number of that fist? My head will be pounding for a week…" Cassie gives a quick apology as everyone turns to look at Rose

Rose: "Wow, the clone has some actual brains. Who'd have figured?" She smirks a bit as Kon starts to glare again "Alright, alright. If it'll get you bozo's to quit attacking me… Harvest fired me. There was a mishap in Colorado a while back. Animal over there was with his first team when it happened. They helped contain a situation. After that, Warblade and I went to stop the losers. My father, Deathstroke was there. Harvest had sent him to get rid of all of us, even Beast Boy. I was his payment, and red over there was apparently his bonus."

Gar: "Yeah, but Deathstroke killed all of them, except me! I saw him kill Terra! She…she burst into flames…" Raven looks over at him, narrowing her eyes

Rose: "Bravo, you do have eyes. But apparently with the death of your little girlfriend, you completely forgot one thing. When something or someone gets burnt, they leave ashes. Yeah, smell of burning flesh, but no ashes. The blade my father used was future tech, or magic. Don't know, don't care. It teleported all of your friends to a N.O.W.H.E.R.E. base. They're all still alive, I think. If so then they belong to Harvest now, and nothing will bring them back." Gar glares at Rose, growling "Down pup. I also got to fight alongside Terra before my father knocked me and her out. That's a different story though."

Tim: "Look, no offense Rose, but your past actions haven't exactly caused us to believe you. What makes you think we should trust you now?"

Person from behind: "Would you rather have to believe her, or trust me?" Simon Stagg's body is tossed on the ground, blood coming from his back "The name is Slade Wilson, but as my daughter introduced me, most people know me as Deathstroke."

Rose: "Great, how many people were hired to take this guy out?" she pulls out her swords, glaring at her father

Slade: "Just us two baby doll. Sorry to say though, I can't stick around and chat. I've got a new contract waiting for me. See you all soon." He tosses down a smoke bomb, disappearing as the smoke clears

Miguel: "See us soon? Does the fact that he is the one telling us that send chills down anyone else's spine?" Bart raises his hand a bit, his arm around Kiran

Tim: "Titans, back to the yacht. Rose, I hate to say this, but… We may need to make a temporary partnership if your father is suggesting us as his next target."

Rose: "Oh, this is going to be fun." She smirks, looking at Superboy before walking past him.

Gar: "Are you insane Red Robin? Her father is a mercenary! One of the best, if not the best! What makes you think you can trust her?"

Rose: "You do know I'm right behind you, correct?" Gar jumps a bit, turning into a turtle.

Bart: "Oh fun, now we have two people who sneak up on us." He shakes his head, limping a bit as he hands her back the knife "Thank god for super speed healing…"

Tim: "Look, I'm not big on trusting her either. But she knows Deathstroke better than anyone here. If someone can help us beat him, it's her." He looks at Cassie slightly before looking at Gar "We can't afford to let him take out any of us." He looks at Raven, who is looking between him and Cassie, smirking a bit. He narrows his eyes at her before she flies off.

Kiran: "I have worked with Rose before. She is a skilled fighter, but I do not know how I feel about her on the team." *Especially after she was flirting with Bart…* She thought to herself, looking at Bart, who was still limping a bit

Tim: "Sorry to say, but this isn't up for a discussion. For now, Rose Wilson is a member of the Teen Titans. End of story."


	4. Mission: Deathstroke

**Teen Titans 4**

-Back on the Titans yacht-

Tim: "Alright Rose, your father, tell us everything you know about him that can help us defeat him."

Rose: "Helping you all may not be at the top of my to-do list, but taking my father down? That is." She smirks slightly "Alright, he's the world's best mercenary. And my father. Duh. He was given super senses and agility due to this serum he was injected with. He has an amazing ability to read his opponents, causing him to be a very difficult opponent. It's like he knows what you're about to do before you even know. He's trained to kill when able, and is armed to the teeth. Usually, he's the best fighter I've ever seen. But, last time I saw him, we had… Family business. He wasn't at the top of his game. Could be the serum is wearing out of his system, could be old age. I'm not sure. He's still deadly though."

Bart: "I'm sure he'll be no problem. Old dude, missing an eye, and he's slowing down. Nothing new, soon the Flash will need a cane himself just to get where he needs to go."

Tim: "That attitude is exactly why you had a knife thrown into your leg Bart. Which is baffling by itself, that you even hit him. I'm assuming he gave you a bit of the serum and you have those abilities yourself?"

Rose: She nods a bit "Yeah, almost lost my mind to. My father says I apparently came inches from taking out my own eye before he stopped me. Good thing to. Hate to share anything else I do with him."

Kon: "So what you're saying is, our best chance may be to attack him all at once?"

Rose: "Yeah that may actually be the _worst_ idea I've ever heard. You saw what happened when Wonder Witch and Beast Brat tried attacking me at the same time. Imagine that only with all of you."

Tim: "She's right. This meeting is over. I've left you all messages in your emails, with the information Rose has given us. Review it and hopefully we can gain the upper hand against Slade." Tim walks out of the room, everyone else following after him.

Miguel: "Rose, I need to have a word with you." He walks up to her, holding a book in his hand.

Rose: She pulls out a dagger and points it at him "I swear to god 'Bunker' if you're holding the bible in your hands I will cut your tongue out myself."

Miguel: "I think it can wait for another time." He turns around and leaves the room, leaving her and Kon alone in the briefing room

Rose: "You got something to say to me clone boy, or are you just going to keep staring? Even when bird boy was talking you kept staring at me. Kinda rude."

Kon: He narrows his eyes a bit before looking away and walking up to her "You know, I do have a name. Everyone here calls me Kon. Though Red Robin suggested I look into a new name."

Rose: "Gotta agree with him. Sounds like you're referencing Star Trek every time you say it."

Kon: "Ironically that's the exact same reason he gave me to change it." He rolled his eyes a bit

Rose: "Great, what I wanna do is sound exactly like the guy who looks like a swan." She looks over at him, smirking "So, why'd you save me from blondie tough guy?"

Kon: "She was about to attack you, and nobody was even thinking to pause and ask you questions. Not even our 'fearless' leader Red Robin. I didn't want to see your face become a bloody pancake."

Rose: "Well, thank you for that wonderful image." She raises an eyebrow before shrugging a bit "Nonetheless, thanks." She smirks before walking off and leaving the room

-Cassie's Room-

Cassie: "Great, he can see into the future when fighting and see what people can do. That's just perfect." She growls a bit as she looks at her tablet, reading the message Tim had sent. There was a knock at her door and she set the tablet aside "Yeah, c'mon in."

Tim: He walked into the room, opening the door slightly. "Hi." He looked at her to see her glaring slightly

Cassie: "You're lucky I'm being nice and not kicking your ass out of here. What do you want?"

Tim: "To talk. Apologize. Both, really." He looks down, leaning his back against her doorframe "Cassie, I'm sorry for what happened with Kiran. We both know that I wouldn't have done that had I been in control though."

Cassie: "Actually Tim, you say we both know that. We don't though. For all I know you could have been having that thought in your head from day one. Give me one good reason to believe you."

Tim: He looks over at her before looking down "I… I honestly wish that I could prove it to you. But really? I've got nothing. So believe me or don't. As much as I want you to, that isn't something I can control." He walks out of her room, her looking down at the bed

Rose: "Too bad bird boy. I was really rooting for ya there." She's leaning against the wall outside of Cassie's room with a small smirk. She follows after him while he walks off. "She called you something other than Red Robin. What was it? Your actual name?"

Tim: "That doesn't concern you Rose. If it did then you would know and I wouldn't be so secretive. It's one of my better qualities."

Rose: "I must admit, I do find secrets intriguing." She steps in front of him, raising an eyebrow slightly "Anyway I can convince you to let me in on them?"

Tim: He glares at her "Sure. You can wait like everyone else. Not like it would matter, you're only a temporary member. Remember that." He walks past her

Rose: "Oooh, someone's feisty. Girl of your dreams breaking your heart slowly?" She shakes her head slightly "Jeez, all of this is acting out like some sort of teen drama series."

Miguel: He walks up to Cassie's room, lightly knocking at the door "Cassandra? May I please come in?" There's muffled 'Yes.' on the other side of the door. He walks in to find her how she was afterTim left. "Is something wrong?"

Cassie: "Of course. Red kissed Kiran, then we had our own thing, and he just…" She sighed, shaking her head "I'm not sure how I feel about this. I trust him completely if we're fighting side by side. But otherwise, I don't. Which sucks because he seems to trust me completely."

Miguel: "I'm… not sure what to tell you. Friendship? I'm great at. Believing in the good of people? Amazing. But dating advice is…difficult for me. But, he does seem to care for you a great deal. I think that he truly wishes to be with you. Like I said before, you both look at each other the same way. But lately you two have been avoiding that. Understandable, yes. I really came by to see how you were doing."

Cassie: "Head is killing me. I should be fine soon though. Superboy really can pack a punch. Forgot how hard he can hit…"

Miguel: "That is something I won't be forgetting. Which is why I'm glad he is on our side. I shall be going. I have other things I must do. All of which include getting that stubborn woman to believe in God. Excuse me." Miguel leaves the room.

Cassie: She smiles a bit at his joke, watching him leave. She looks back down at the bed sheets. *We probably should talk. And this time I shouldn't completely bitch him out. What am I even thinking? After what I said right now Tim probably doesn't want to even see me.* She sighed a bit "Doesn't hurt to try." She got out of bed and walked to his room; knocking on the door and watching the door open, showing Slade holding an unconscious Tim.

Slade: "Looks like the girlfriend showed up. Too bad, I was just about to take out your friend here. Come back in a few moments."

Cassie: "Not on your life." She activated her armor and flew at him, hitting him through the wall "Red can chew my ass about that later." She looked down at him and slapped him across the face "Hey! Wake your ass up!"

Slade: "Gotta admit little girl, didn't see that one coming. You're going to regret it though." He walks through the hole in the wall, his swords unsheathed.


	5. The Titans End?

Teen Titans 5

Cassie: "What did you do to him?" This wasn't good. Slade was an amazing fighter, and she only knew a bit of martial arts. She had to in order to get away from cops when she used to steal things.

Slade: "Don't worry little girl. He's just knocked out for now. Gotta admit he gave me a bit of a challenge. Until he tried to attack me first. Smashed his head against a few things." He lunged at her and slashed, only to be knocked backwards as she activated the armor. "You're starting to piss me off."

Cassie: "I have a knack for doing that actually. It doesn't grow on you." She flew towards him and pulled her arm back. As she tried to hit him he grabbed her and lifted her arm upwards, his other hand shooting into her gut. Holy shit that hurt. Rose was right that he was strong, but she hadn't told them exactly how strong.

Slade: "Now, you're going to tell me exactly where my daughter is, or I'll gut the boy and make sure you're watching me as I do it."

Cassie: "Sorry, not part of my plans." She didn't really have a plan. She went with her usual last resort move. She crossed her forearms over each other and a blast knocked Slade back, slamming him into a wall.

Slade: "Dirty trick little girl. That's going to cost your boyfriend a limb or two." He stands and dashes forward at her, running into a purple wall of bricks before falling onto his ass. He grumbled slightly as he stood up, glaring at the Titans surrounding him. He looked over at Rose and smirks "Well hello there dau-"

Rose: "What have I told you about calling me the'd' word?" She glares at him and points the tip of her sword at him.

Miguel: "Senor Slade, I think it is best you left now before we have to kick your butt off of the boat and into the water."

Bart: "Please. Ol' gramps here can't even get a single shot off before I whoop his butt." Bart hits his hand into his other one and races forward with a smirk on his face

Slade: "Sorry Kid, you're just not fast enough." He pulls out a pistol and fires three shots, all of them shooting into Bart's leg, and Bart looses balance running into a wall

Kiran: "Bart!" She flies forward and shoots a blast at Slade only to have him roll out for the way. He grabs a staff and slams it into her gut, pushing her over the edge of the boat as the wind is knocked out of her. Miguel swooped down on one of his brick platforms, creating another to catch her.

Cassie: "Superboy! I need your help waking up Red!" He looks over and flies to her, glaring a bit

Kon: "Always worrying about him, aren't you?" Before she can say anything he slaps Tim across the face and he groans, waking up slightly

Tim: "My head… What the..? Deathstroke." He glares and rushes off. "Get him to the main deck; I'll meet you all there! Go!"

Kon: "Should have kept him unconscious. I like him better that way." He grumbles slightly, placing his hand on the ground as Slade and Rose duel with their swords. They clash and clang against one another, dancing as their blades stab, strike, and slash one another. They parry, deflect, counter, and sidestep each move precisely without hesitation or pause. Superboy closes his eyes and sends a T.K. burst through the ground, shooting Slade into the air and onto the main deck.

Slade hit the deck hard with a small grunt. The kids here didn't fight their battles very fairly. He stood up and rubbed his shoulder a bit as he looked around to see Tim walking towards him, staff in hand.

Slade: He chuckles a bit, shaking his head. "You're for real? I'm sure you're good kid, but you're not-" His sentence was cut short as the staff slammed across the side of his face, knocking off the front cover of his helmet.

Tim: "That was for coming on board my ship and attacking my friends." He glares at Slade as he walks forward and swings the staff, only to have it knocked aside with one of Slade's swords.

Slade: "And let me guess. That one was for getting into your room undetected and then knocking you out?" He spins around and aims a kick up at Tim's head.

Tim: "You're not as idiotic as you look Wilson." He ducked the kick and swept down into a crouched position, aiming to sweep the legs from under the merc.

Slade: "Tough talk coming from the Swan Queen. Now how about we cut the chatter and fight?" He leapt up to avoid the leg sweep and slashes his swords downward towards Tim

Tim swiftly rolled to the side, pushing up against the floor and onto his feet, holding his staff in a defensive position as Slade's swords cut through the wood like butter.

Rose: "How about we keep this fight where it belongs Slade? Between family." She walks forward, spinning around her blades. She chose to dual wield her swords just like her father.

Slade: "Honey, it's cute that you think you can beat me. But we both know that you're not that good. Not yet anyways. Maybe after some more training."

Rose: "It's been a while since we last fought seriously against one another. I was just warming up a few moments ago. So, how do you feel about me making your eyes match?"

Slade smirks at her and slices his swords in a wide upward arc. She flips backwards, landing on her feet and brings her blades on the inside, hitting his outwards. Rose shoots forward and stabs at Slade's chest with one of her swords. He easily deflects the attack, sheathing one of his blades. She slashes at him and he flicks his wrist, bringing his blade up and knocking hers out of her hand, over the ships railing.

Gar: "Hey, what's with all of the clanging? I'm trying to..."He stops speaking as he sees Slade, his expression morphing from confusion to anger "You!"

Slade: "Oh great. Kid, I thought I killed you already?" While Rose was distracted, Slade kicked her aside. He turned to face Gar, sneering.

Gar: "Sometimes I wish you had, that way I could be with Terra and all of the other Ravagers you killed. Thunder, Lightning, Ridge." He breathed heavily, letting out a low, menacing growl as he crouched down

Slade: He let out a small chuckle, crossing his arms over his chest "Now who on earth ever said that they were dead?" The look on Gar's face went away, replaced with confusion

Gar: "But…I-I saw you kill them! They burnt up after you stabbed them!"

Slade: Kid that was a teleportation dagger. Future tech or something like that. They're all still alive. Which reminds me. Meet the new team of Ravagers, which Harvest has leant out to me to…'test run'."

The boat began to violently shake, resulting in all members of the Titans who weren't flying to fall on their asses. Slowly from above the railing a platform began to rise. The platform wasn't metallic or anything of the sort though it was…rocky.

Gar: "No…it can't be."

Terra: "Hey there hon. Miss me?" She smirked, winking at him. Lightning waved at the group a little bit, as Thunder glared, his arms crossed over his chest. Ridge growled as he saw them all. Fairchild and Niles stood side by side, their faces expressionless. Warblade was crouched by Terra, his claws stabbed into the stone, his evil smile on his helmet still there.

Gar: "I saw you all die… Warblade, Deathstroke decapitated you!"

Warblade: "Harvest took some resurrection formula from the government, hidden with the Suicide Squad. I'm good as new."

Slade: "Teen Titans, meet my team of Ravagers. You may recognize a few of them. Ravagers? Attack!" They group leapt forward at the Titans.


End file.
